Shattering Diamonds
by Mephonix
Summary: Every one knows about Link's and Zeldas side of Skyward sword, but here you will see the views and actions of the Demon Lord Ghirahim.
1. INTRO

Demon Lord Ghirahim...

HA! My title sounded grand, even sometimes made me feel like I was a Lord, but hell. I knew I was far from that. Every demon aspires to be great in what he or she does, and me? Oh I knew what my purpose was. To be just a mere weapon, a hunk of metal. Something great to live up to huh?

Though with me, that fate was inevitable. Which, of course I didn't care, to tell you the truth I still don't.

What comes to be comes to be, BUT while I'm alive I'll cause as much hell on the surface lands as possible.

Which, leads to where I am now. Frantically searching for a way to bring my Master Demise, a demon king back to life. Oh and believe me, in the end, I know what will become of him too, but that's another place and another time.

Still that's enough to bring anger to any one, even me.

That's probably the only reason my hobby is to watch things die. Sometimes by my hand, sometimes by my minions, but either which way, its a personal thrill of mine, and believe me, even though I've killed many in secret, it still doesn't compare, to the one's blood I'd LOVE to see dripping from the end of my blade.

Oh yes. That Blonde haired little twerp, goddess's chosen "HERO."

He's always in my way, especially, when I'm SO close to getting that petty goddess HYLIA in my grasp, he POPS up out of no where and ruins me.

Why I haven't killed him yet?

I don't have a clue. I mean it is quite fun to see the look on his face when I come up from behind him and slither my tongue like a snake smelling the air for food.

I know it creeps him out, cause I know of the customs of the sky people, and even a feminine looking guy like me can play off the wrong vibes and its funny as hell. Plus on top of that, I do like a good challenge every now and then, and that boy definitely provides it, too bad I'd have to eventually kill him.

Even still, with all the stuff that is going on, I continue on.

It's seems quite saddening sometimes, but just a moment ago, a small ray of hope hit me as I made it through the Fire Sanctuary, because right now, I'm looking up at something that'll just make my job a whole lot easier than I thought it would be.

Ah yes, simple old drawings left by the pitiful humans, hundreds of years ago, and with this, I could find the Gate of Time. This would help me out in bringing my Master back.

The only thing is, I don't have the goddess in her now human form, and plus... on top of that... I hear a loud noise at the door leading here, I have a feeling I just might have some company.

Quickly I lick my lips and embraced myself, for I knew who was about to come walking through the door.


	2. Chapter 1

I watched at the blonde haired boy's eyes widened as the two doors behind him shut with a loud crash.

"Well Look who it is." I sneered slowly turning my gaze from him, back up to the brightly colored images on the wall above me, "It's little twerp, STINK isn't it?"

My eyes shifted back toward him.

"Oh don't be such a smart ass, Ghriahim, whatever you have planned you might as well give it up, with the power of the Goddess on my side I'll- "

"YOU'LL WHAT?" I snapped my fingers and disappeared from where I was once standing, and landed right behind him with my mouth at his ear "You'll do nothing. You can't do nothing, not in the state you are in right now, sky-child."

He went to swing at me, which I knew what he was going to do, the boy's so predictable. He also seemed to be thrown off at my random disappearances and reappearances.

"COWARD!" He yelled.

I reappeared back to where I was standing when he had walked in., "Coward? Is that the best you can come up with? You'd think that that goddess of yours would give you a brain to think with, but I guess not, and besides, are you usually the silent type? Why are you talking anyway?"

"There's no need to talk when an idiot like you can't probably understand a single word I SAY!" screamed the blonde haired boy.

Oh how hurtful. I laughed yet again at this boy's attempt to intimate me.

"You know skychild, you really should keep your mouth shut like usual anyway, maybe you'll look like your worth something every once and a while."

"Worth something?" he laughed back at me,with that little jerkish smile, "I wasn't the one who fled when we fought last time in the forest temple."

That one struck a nerve as I turned away, "That's what you think!" I started laughing, "The only reason, that I left, and that you still live BOY, is cause frankly you are NOT worth my time, BUT since we are here, and you know what I am wanting to do, I might as well tell you something interesting."

I turned back to the drawings.

"You see these drawings young boy?"

"Yeah, so what?" he snapped.

"See thats what I'm talking about," I reappeared behind him tapping his skull, "It's hollow alright."

He swung again, but this time I reappeared above the room in a little cove. I pointed to the drawings that were now below me, "I guess I'll have to put this in simpler terms. See, that little guard dog of that "Goddess" of yours ran off with your pretty little friend, Zelda, and as you remember the last gate of time, was broken in the little smithereens."

I disappeared toward the left of the boy, "It was so heart breaking you know." I reached up toward the ceiling, and pulled my hands to my chest, "It was more than I could bear, not being able to know, I'd get my hands on that precious and darling young girl again."

I then reappeared to the left of Link, "It made me want to cry, and oh you know I hardly do that."

I reappeared back to the top area again with my head lowered, "Ever since then I was looking left and right, here and there, and just about every where to find some sort of clue, as to either rebuilt that gate, or find another way. Such as another gate. Which I thought was impossible." I lifted my head up in a smile, "BUT THEN!"

I jumped down and reappeared back behind the unsuspecting boy, "I found this Beautiful illustration, and If you can judge by this beautiful picture above-" He swung again, nearly making contact at my leg, but I jumped away in time, " It shows, there is YET in my favor, ANOTHER GATE OF TIME!"

I did a small happy dance, "Oh you just don't know how happy this makes me feel! My cold dark heart is now filled with RAINBOWS!"

"You seriously need some mental help."

I stopped. My happy moment was over as I turned back to the boy. "That's what you say. Besides, I forgot..." smirking a bit I flipped my hair out of my face, "Didn't I mention to you, that when I met you again, I would deafen you by your own screams?"

Link gulped loudly, and I could hear it.

Slowly I started walking around him, " I can easily, kill you. Not a quick death, but a slow and painful one."

He braced himself.

"But since I'm such a NICE Demon Lord, I can strike a deal with you since, well you know, that's probably not how you intend to die."

"What do you have in mind? Not like I'd accept or anything."

I stuck out my hand, "Such a distrustful boy you are, but here's my deal. You tell me where the other gate of time is, and I'll spare your life, from a painstakingly excruciating death. Oh and don't play coy, I can see it in your eyes, you know where its at."

Link took a step back, "NEVER. I wouldn't even consider it. It'd be over my dead body, before I say a WORD!"

I laughed, "Your dead body eh? That's not such a bad idea at all! Also you won't have to say a single word... cause soon you'll be screaming them all."

"I doubt that!" he sneered, "I beat you last time, and I can definatly do it again."

"You may have grown strong boy, but you've gotten to over confident." I lifted my head toward the ceiling as my cloak I had slowly disappeared, "Besides," I raised my hands up, "I was only toying with you then."

Instantly my white gloves shattered as if they were glass, falling down to the floor like little shattered diamonds.

"I'm alot tougher than you think. You see my arms? My skin is ALOT tougher than any armor that you've ever had experience with. I've got a physique that'd knock the socks off of many of your SKYLANDISH people. Yes dear Link, you think, you've got it made with that little grass hopper suit you've got, but I must also say, there's something that you have that I most certainly lack."

"Oh yeah, whats that?"

I grinned from ear to ear licking my lips I held out my sword that I had conjured up, "NAMELESS MERCY! You think that you are such a hotshot huh? Well come forth LINK, battle me, if it be our fate, then YOUR BLOOD WILL COVER THE DARKNESS OF MY BLADE, and you will DIE!"

Without thinking twice I lunged at him, and with my anger consuming me as it was, he wasn't going to leave the area unharmed.

That I was sure of.


	3. Chapter 2

Link must have predicted what I was going to do. I did a vertical slice as he did a quick back flip dodging it. The loudness of my metal black sword clashing against the floor echoed through the room as he drew his own sword. Link then lunged at me trying to return the favor.

"You are a foolish boy to even try to fight me." I dodged, then swung again, nearly making contact this time, "Why don't you just hold still so I can put you out of MY misery!"

The boy didn't say much as he lunged forward at me, our swords clashed as he stared into my eyes, "I could put you out of your misery if you wanted." He sneered, "I won't go down easy."

"So much misplaced valor!" I laughed bawling up my fist and knocking the blonde haired boy to his knees. I swung my sword but he dodged yet again.

I growled up under my breath, "You are too quick boy, but no worries, I've got more than one trick up my sleeve." I smirked a big as I opened up my empty palm, and six black and red daggers appeared in my hand.

"You can't even hit me with your large sword, what makes you think, you'll hit me with one of those again? Did you forget I knocked them away like they were nothing last time?" He pulled his sword in front his face, "Besides didn't you just say I move too fast?"

"You little welp, you just don't get it do you?" I tossed the daggers in the air, instantly they hovered around my body, "I may have limited my attacks last time, but that doesn't mean an old dog can't learn new tricks!"

I threw my hand out, instantly the dagger flew toward the boy surrounding him, "I suggest you say your prayers, to that GODDESS of yours!"

His eyes widened a bit as I lunged at him, the boy, amazing shook off the daggers as if they were nothing, but what he didn't understand, was that they were conjered up only to harm him. One at a time, I commaned the daggers in my mind to fly at him. The instant change, made his attention shift more to them, than they did to me, which was perfect.

His scream now echoed through the room as I finally made contact, the blade of my sword sliced through the cloth of his green tunic, slicing his lower shoulder. His sword arm. He growled a bit, cursing under his breath, taking his free arm he clasped it around it.

"No so fast now are we?" I sneered swinging my blade vertically again, and yet again he rolled away, "You've got too much luck on your side boy!"

Walking slowly toward him, he staggered back, "Its not luck Ghirahim. It's me being alot more smarter than you."

"Oh yeah?" I lifted my hand, as of right now, four daggers remained around the boy, "You might want to rephrase that sentence."

I snapped my fingers, expecting the daggers to fatally wound the boy even more, but to my suprise the skychild, ducked sending the daggers flying into the nearby walls, and before I could react, I saw the flash of his blade, right before he sliced right under my eye.

Collapsing, I screamed, the pain was horrible. Growling I turned back up to Link, "ENOUGH!" My hand, was now covered in the blood that was seeping from the wound. "I can't be taken down by a mere human, A CHILD at that!" My lip curled. "GAH! I wiped at the sore again, still wincing, "I will let you go for now, you worm, BUT I promise, I PROMISE, If I ever encounter you again... I will kill you in the most humilating way as POSSIBLE!" I then waved my sword, and disappeared from the temple.

Reappearing out side, I put my sword away. He had struck way to many nerves, and him scaring up MY face, was the final straw.

"Hey Boss, did ya get him?" One of my minions, A Mobin who was supposed to keep an eye out for the brat, and not let him into the temple, was standing there, along with many others.

My eyes narrowed, "Did. I. Get. Him...?" I gritted my teeth as I turned toward the moblin, "DID I GET HIM? IS THAT WHAT YOU JUST ASKED ME!"

"Ah yes... Um thats what I just- ACK!"

My hand clasped around his throat, "I ask you to do ONE SIMPLE DAMN THING. I asked you to NOT LET HIM NEAR THIS DAMN TEMPLE and what do you do?"

"I...I... I am sorry...Sir." The red creature squirmed under my grasp, "We'll stop him next time sir I prom-"

I wasn't going to hear it, flipping the creature around, I conjured my sword up, yanking the Moblin up to my chest I bent down and whispered in his ear, "For you, there WON'T be a next time."

I then plunged my sword into the moblin, his gasp of suprise filled my ears as I pushed the sword in harder. The other moblins that stood around jumped at the site as the trembled in fear.

Quickly yanking the now bloody sword from the moblin's body I kicked its body to the ground. Wiping the blade clean I slowly walked toward the others, "Now, if you don't want to wind up like Besthir here, then I suggest..." I paused taking a deep breath, " THAT YOU GET YOUR ASSES OUT THERE AND KILL THAT BOY!"

"Yes sir!" The moblins hollerd out before running in different directions.

I turned, I have my own way to go, that LINK boy thinks he's got me beat, but I'll just make him think that a bit longer. I then chuckled as a brilliant idea came to mind, "Maybe." I said out to myself, "Just maybe me taking off just then was a good idea after all. If I can't get him to tell me where that other gate of time is... THEN I'll JUST FOLLOW HIM RIGHT TO IT!"

I broke out into an insane laughter.

I then snapped my fingers, instantly dissappearing, the plan was brillant, and it wouldn't go wrong, if I had anything to do with it.


End file.
